thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sep11Updates
September 30th, 2011 *Projector: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy *Welshy Reviews: The Weeping Angels *King's Quest Retrospective: Let's Play KQ Live - King's Quest (Sega Master System) *You Know Who: Closing Time *WTFIWWY: Live - They Call Him Flipper *Masako Muses: D-Pad Dash - Super Mario Kart September 29th, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 64 *Space Ninja: The Gilded Prince *Bad Movie Beatdown: When in Rome *The AngryJoeShow: League Of Legends: Dominion Impressions *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid Race Down a Giant Slide *Read Right to Left: Love Pistols September 28th, 2011 *Phelous (shows): House of Wax *The Cinema Snob: Dr. Sex *Anime Abandon: Urotsukidoji *Video Games Awesome: The Room - The Game is AWESOME! *Guru Larry: Guru Larry vs. Wez - Uncharted 3 *Lanipator: Let's Play Amnesia - Justine, Part 1 September 27th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Simon Sez (with Obscurus Lupa) *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings in 5 Seconds *Familiar Faces: My Little Pony Retrospective G4 *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Titan Launch *Film Conscience: New Season Trailer *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: If I Die Young *Comic Book Issues: DCnU - Week 3 September 26th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Street Fighter #1 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Reviews Atlantis: The Lost Empire *SadPanda: Panda Review: Sucker Punch *Bonekickers Reviews: Bonekickers Episode 3 *Vaudiosonic: Episode 5 - Robovention XLR *Weekly Manga Recap: Great Manga Villains September 25th, 2011 *Specials: AVGN Movie Auditions *Sage Reviews: Gears of War 3 *Projector: A Lonely Place to Die *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Fly 2 *GameFap: Let's Fap Horny Bunnies Pt. 3 & 4 *Nash: Doctor Who Classics - Invasion of the Dinosaurs *Review A Day: Project Triforce 1.1 Scale Gears of War 2 Lancer Replica September 24th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: October 2011 Trailer *The Nostalgia Chick: City of Angels *Benzaie: Ben/Spoony: Old vs New Conan *Video Games Awesome: Gears of War 3 is AWESOME! *Seans Game Reviews: Final Fantasy 7 - Dirge of Cerberus Review *Brows Held High: Jubilee September 23rd, 2011 *Music Movies: Mary Poppins *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Loves Don Bluth - All Dogs Go To Heaven *You Know Who: The God Complex *WTFIWWY: Live - Eel Spelunking *The Machinimist: Red Faction *Welshy: Aninite 2011 Vlog *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics I've Ever Heard - September 2011 September 22nd, 2011 *Video Game Confessions: Angry Birds *The Cinema Snob: Angel Above - The Devil Below *Bad Movie Beatdown: Ghost Rider *You Can Play This: Mobile Suit Z Gundam Hot Scramble *Let's Play Shortys: Nesquik Quest *Masako Muses: Masaplays Portal 2, Part 4 September 21st, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Crimson Alliance *Phelous (shows): Croc *DVD-R Hell: How Can I Tell If I'm Really In Love? *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Jet Set Radio/Jet Grind Radio *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Awesome - The Simpsons *16-Bit Gems: Phantom 2040 *Weird Video Games: Captain Novolin September 20th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Avengers *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Zelda Games *Comic Book Issues: DCnU - Week 2 *5 Second Character Analysis: Scootaloo in 5 Seconds *Hagan Reviews: Aftermath/Thomas and the Magic Railroad Double Review *Pen and Paper Corner: EverQuest September 19th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman & the TRS-80 Whiz Kids - The Computers That Saved Metropolis *Forget About It: My Little Pony *Guru Reviews: Gears of War 3 - First Impressions *Film Conscience: Luke Reviews "Drive" *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Final Fantasy - The Spirits Within *Weekly Manga Recap: Angel Densetsu September 18th, 2011 *Specials: The Most Useless Game in the World *The Nostalgia Chick: You've Got Mail *Benzaie: Suburban Knights/Kickassia Art Shop *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe vs Joe: Fight Night *Obscurus Lupa Presents: City Dragon *Zeitgeist Game Review: Dead Island *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Atlantis September 17th, 2011 *SadPanda: Welshy vs Panda: The Final Fight *Brows Held High: Otto, or Up With Dead People *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Awesome - Futurama *Masako Muses: MasaPlays Portal 2, Part 3 September 16th, 2011 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ep 26: "Tonight, Tonight" *PawDugan: Let's Play LIVE - King's Quest 5 NES VERSION *WTFIWWY: Live - Beepocalypse *You Know Who: The Girl Who Waited *Rap Critic Reviews: This Month: September (2010) *HorrorCast Episode 3 September 15th, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 63 *80's Dan: Hot to Trot *Bad Movie Beatdown: Good Luck Chuck *You Can Play This: Chaindive *Deja View: Turkish Straw Dogs *Video Games Awesome: Turtles in Time is Awesome! *Pen and Paper Corner: World of Darkness September 14th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Deus Ex 3 - Human Revolution Angry Review *The Cinema Snob: The Sinful Dwarf *Anime Abandon: Ghost in the Shell *Phelous (shows): Crocodile 2 *Guru Larry: Guru Larry's Game Deals Part 5 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama Ep. 8 - All Shapes and Sizes *Vaudiosonic: Episode 4 - Toyetic Videodrome September 13th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: James and the Giant Peach *The Nostalgia Chick: Three Years Later Commentary on Pocahontas *Manic Episodes: Hercules - Beanstalks and Bad Eggs *Familiar Faces: My Little Pony Retrospective, Part 1 *Comic Book Issues: DCnU - Week 1 September 12th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Twilight Zone #9 *Sage Reviews: Resistance 3 *Forget About It: Inception *You Can Play This: Cowboy Bebop *Hagan Reviews: The Land Before Time 8 *Weekly Manga Recap: How We'd Fix Naruto September 11th, 2011 *ThatGuy Riffs: Cindy Goes to a Party *The AngryJoeShow: Sword of the Stars II: Fan Gathering 2011 Exclusive! *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Tammy and the T-Rex *GameFap: Let's Fap - Horny Bunnies 2 *WTFIWWY: WTFIWWY Live - The Junk of Cthulu *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Return of Swamp Thing September 10th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Sleepless in Seattle vs. When Harry Met Sally *Brows Held High: Sebastiane *Forget About It: Captain America - The First Avenger *Video Games Awesome: Post PAX 2011 Wrap! *GameFap: Let's Fap - Do You Like Horny Bunnies? *Masako Muses: Masaplays Portal 2, Part 2 *The Psychotaku Show: Anime Basics 7 - Yanki September 9th, 2011 *Suede: Fandom Stranger - The Phoenix Wright Musical *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - An American Tail *Welshy Reviews: The Loved Ones *16-Bit Gems: Alien Soldier *Music Movies: Phantom of the Paradise *WTFIWWY: This Is All YOUR Fault - Electric Boogaloo *You Know Who: Night Terrors *Rap Critic: Music Video - "Oh Really?" September 8th, 2011 *Specials: Doug, Spoony, Benzaie and SadPanda Try PUSSY *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Exterminator *Bad Movie Beatdown: Gamer *Monkey Death Ray: Episode 4 *Guru Larry: Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 4 *Happy Harry Toons: Stephen the Lesbian *JesuOtaku: Let's Play FMA - Dual Sympathy Pt. 2 September 7th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: PAX Set 4 *The Cinema Snob: Child Bride *Phelous (shows): Crocodile *Obscurus Lupa: Die Hard Dracula in 23 Seconds *Guru Larry: Dead Island - First Impressions *JesuOtaku: Let's Play FMA - Dual Sympathy September 6th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Let's Play Bart's Nightmare *Pen and Paper Corner: All Flesh Must Be Eaten *Cheap Damage: BreaKeys *Let's Play Shortys: F$#% Quest *5 Second Movies: Star Trek 11 in 5 Seconds (Diamanda Hagan) September 5th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: US-1 #2 *Phelous: Smallville Finale 10 Years of My Life... *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Rage and Honor 2 *The Sound Pit: Cake: Showroom of Compassion *JonTron Show: Starfox Adventures: Stairfax Temperatures *Weekly Manga Recap: Addicted to Curry September 4th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Other Animated Titanic Commentary *Benzaie: Charles Martinet Mario's Voice Interview *The AngryJoeShow: PAX Set 3 *Sage Reviews: Bodycount *Projector: The Skin I Live In *The Blockbuster Buster (show): AstroBoy September 3rd, 2011 *Benzaie: WTF Real Life Minecraft Invasion *5 Second Movies: Brad - Apollo 18 in 5 Seconds *Anifile: Baby Princess 3D Paradise *Seans Game Reviews: Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection Review *Brows Held High: Prospero's Books September 2nd, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: PAX Set 2 *King's Quest Retrospective: LP Live - King's Quest 3 *Nash: Lets Interview Mike J. Nelson *Welshy Reviews: Tremors *Cheap Damage: Marvel Ultimate Battles *You Know Who: Let's Kill Hitler! *Rap Critic Reviews: Raise Up featuring Mues September 1st, 2011 *Specials: Suburban Knights DVD For Sale! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Best and Worst Films of the Summer *Bad Movie Beatdown: Spy Kids 3D: Game Over *You Can Play This: Sailor Moon SuFami *Guru Larry: Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 3 *Nerd To The Third Power: Season 4 Finale *Spine Breakers: Live! Wild Cards Category:Updates